


🍬 Share Your Thoughts With The Class, Remus 🍬 A Demus Shortfic 🍬

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay Disaster Deceit | Janus Sanders, I get worried about someone I've not met, I hope Avril Lavinge is doing alright, I write Remus with the same thoughts I get, Janmus, Janus - Freeform, M/M, Main Character Remus, Not Straight™️, Oneshot, Patton is a baker, Probably why I relate to him a lot, Remus shares his weird thoughts, Remus steals the snacks, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Weird Thoughts, WhY Are They're SO mANy nAMes/?, Who else finds Remus super relatable because of his intrusive thoughts, aND wE bOTh HaVE an uRge TO coMMiT aRsoN-, aRGhhHh I wANNa Go ON hER uK TOUR so bAD-, and how they present themselves, demus - Freeform, dukeceit, shortfic, snuke, sweets, trashnoodle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: Deceit stared out of the window, admiring the trees as he mind drifted to other realms of existence. Though he snapped out of his thoughts after he realised a way to solve this. He was hungry.He quickly walked to the pantry before he was greeted with Remus stuffing his face with sweets. The sweets Deceit bought."What are you doing Remus?" Deceit asked, sighing as he prepared himself for a very inappropriate answer." I'm either making fertiliser or...," He began as he stared at his husband with a mouth full of sweets. " I'm making sure they complete their journey to the Shadow Realm," Remus said with hesitance.Remus has been caught stealing Deceit's snacks from the pantry and has to explain himself. Though, Remus has the tendency to blurt anything that comes into his mind when he feels vulnerable. Luckily, Deceit knows how to help the situation.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Janmus - Relationship, Snuke - Relationship, demus - Relationship, dukeceit - Relationship, trashnoodle
Kudos: 45





	🍬 Share Your Thoughts With The Class, Remus 🍬 A Demus Shortfic 🍬

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 259 Words
> 
> Character Count: 1,456 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 2 Seconds

Deceit stared out of the window, admiring the trees as he mind drifted to other realms of existence. Though he snapped out of his thoughts after he realised a way to solve this. He was hungry.

He quickly walked to the pantry before he was greeted with Remus stuffing his face with sweets. The sweets Deceit bought.

"What are you doing Remus?" Deceit asked, sighing as he prepared himself for a very inappropriate answer. 

" I'm either making fertiliser or...," He began as he stared at his husband with a mouth full of sweets. " I'm making sure they complete their journey to the Shadow Realm," Remus said with hesitance. 

"Explain...?" Deceit asked. He knew these kinds of answers popped into his husband's head when he had no idea what to say. He knew everything thought he was "weird" so he thought everyone would think him saying "odd" things would be normal. He thought saying things like this would lessen the blow of what he did. Unfortunately, it didn't work like that outside of Remus's world.

" My mouth is a portal and I want to make sure they see their children," He blurted out. " It's alright Remus, Patton always has enough free time to make more," Deceit began. "If you've left any, would you mind me having some?" Deceit asked.

Remus hesitated before he passed the bag. It was nearly empty. 

" You like the orange ones right..?" He asked. " I do Remus, they're my favourites," Deceit smiled as Remus followed him out of the pantry.


End file.
